Forever and Always
by Divergency
Summary: "Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible - it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offers you more joy than any material possession could." -Barbara de Angelis (Medic x OC one-shot)


**A.N.: I have received a request to write a Medic x OC one-shot by the lovely Marzerin! I would like to thank him/her for being one of my greatest supporters, and I hope you all enjoy the effort I put into this one-shot (which was a lot). :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TF2.**

* * *

_When I was with him, I was happy. No other word could describe the feelings I felt when I spoke with him, whether it be about trivial matters or important notions. And the world, all around me, was painted in brighter strokes so I could appreciate the sights and sounds and smells..._

_I was **happy**…_

_Yet, I knew well enough not to trust such feelings. I had never wanted to be one of those women who languished over a man; whose every thought was aimed to please; who made him the whole center of her world._

_I was a woman of self-sufficiency, and I didn't need a man to tell me what I could or couldn't be…_

_But when I met him, my brain took a different route._

_Could I make an exception?_

Hesitantly, I knocked upon the metal doors of the Medic's lab, peeking into the room with curiosity. From what I could see, the German was standing behind his desk, organizing papers, and lazily storing them away in a filing cabinet. I tapped my fingers against the door, calling out his name as he finally looked in my direction.

I watched him as he gave an exaggerated sigh, returning his gaze to the paperwork on his desk. I took his indifference as a silent welcome, entering the stuffy room quietly. The place looked like a mess, but I doubted it was going to be cleaned up anytime soon. The only section of his lab that was free from any dirt, marks, or stains was a miniature study area with a large bookshelf that contained many different selections of medical experimentation, and several blank spines that spiked my interest. I wonder what those were about?

I drifted over to the small space, pulling out a plain, black notebook titled _Research_. I flipped open the worn book halfway, glancing behind me to see if the doctor was paying attention...he wasn't. I noticed that the words were written in German, but if you turned the page over, an English copy of it was recorded:

_4/25/1967_

_My study on the health of the men here on the base has finally been completed. My diagnosis of Vincent Agnes' carcinoid lung tumor; however, has brought forth new speculations on his condition. The Medigun is able to restore and regenerate lives, yet its abilities falter when curing a man of his cancer? I must bifurcate my research, and learn more about the mysteries of experimentation… Surgery may not be the best choice…_

_Our team has not been performing as well as we used to ever since the incident with the REDs… Helen has mentioned bringing in a new support class for our team who won't participate in much of the battle, but will use his/her skills in planning actions for our war. I do believe it is a female, which the Soldier is not-_

"Vhat do you vant, Strategist?" I heard his fatigued voice call out. I slammed the book shut, placing it back in its spot at the top of the shelf. I turned towards the Medic, viewing him as he closed the top drawer of his filing cabinet, pivoting on his heel to face toward me. His azure orbs studied my form, expertly looking over my body for any visible injuries or lacerations.

Grabbing a nearby wash cloth, the Medic wiped his hands and face before tossing the cloth to the side with frustration. "Did ze Soldier try to poison your food again?"

"N-no…" I stuttered out. "I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier today…" His jaw tightened as my words escaped my lips. The room was filled with an unbearable silence as we stared at each other intently, battling to see who would be the first to look away. My heart pounded fiercely against my chest as his calculating eyes burned through my skin, forcing me to focus my gaze on the white tiles of the floor. Even now, when I knew he wasn't happy with me, he was affecting me in the most oddest of ways.

"I'm not going to yell at you if zat is vhat you are expecting…" He said, "Besides, I'm too tired to do anyzing."

I was surprised to hear his words as he stretched his arms high into the air, tensing his muscles before releasing them all together. It was twelve o'clock at midnight, which for some of the mercenaries was the start of their next day. Drinking games led by our Demoman started around this time, but most of our teammates are usually already in bed…

For the fifth time this week, the BLUs had to suffer through yet another hard loss against the REDs. The Medic and I engaged one another in a heated argument over possible reasons for why we failed in the first place, blaming one another when we shouldn't have pointed our fingers at all. One accusation led to another as our exchange went from complaints of our tactical formation to personal offense. He condemned me by announcing how "annoying and demanding" I could be to our teammates, but in my defense, I countered back by telling him it was my job. I then told him about how much I detested him for his lack of respect for human dignity, and compassion for his friends, going a little overboard by proclaiming my hate for him.

Afterwards, I spent the rest of the day reflecting on my actions in my room, regretting the things I said to the German…

"I was out of my place to say those things to you… In the heat of the moment, my emotions got the better of me." I clasped my hands together, rubbing them in an attempt to distract myself. "I don't hate you… I really like you, actually." I said the second part of my sentence in a low, quiet tone as the Medic seemed intrigued with what I had to say. It felt weird admitting my feelings out loud, for I had trouble accepting them in my mind...but I knew he was different from the other men.

He seemed oblivious to my last sentence. "Fräulein… I must apologize as vell. I don't hate you, nor do I zink you are annoying." I felt relieved, yet saddened by his words. I was hoping he would have more to say about our relationship...maybe something about how well it had blossomed since my first week here four years ago. I wished he would give me some sort of hint to what his thoughts were… Did he consider me as a friend, or something more?

The tall man collected his things from his desk, placing his spectacles onto the bridge of his nose, and throwing his once missing lab coat over his shoulder. He walked toward me, standing tall as we came face to face with one another. Oh, how badly I wanted to feel his arms around me; to listen to his deep breathing as he muttered apologies in my ear; to perceive the feeling of his warmth engulfing my body…

Medic has always been my best friend. I would spend most of my days in the infirmary with him, talking about our families and what we enjoyed most about being here. Even Archimedes, who refused to sit on anyone's shoulder for too long, seemed to enjoy my company as he would rest himself beside me.

Although, being the doctor's friend was great...it wasn't enough

He stared down at me, blue eyes changing from a calculating look to a softer gaze. I couldn't take it anymore… It was now or never-

"Turn to page 278… Goodnight, Sophia." He flashed me his white teeth, exiting the room swiftly without another word. What did he mean by that? Of course, I knew he must had been talking about a book, but which one? Returning to his bookshelf, I grabbed the same thick, notebook from before, running my fingers against the hard surface… He must had seen me looking through it.

Page 278 contained three small paragraphs, and was dated as May 30, 1971…

Which was today…

_5/30/1971_

_I fell in love with the elegance and precision of genetic analysis and experimentation to answer profound biological questions. However, Sophia doesn't seem to comprehend how I feel, and misunderstands how passionate I am for my work. Yes, I agree that my lack in the department of human sympathy is terrible, but I still care dearly for my team. Especially her..._

_I don't understand this feeling… No research could explain the regret that I am experiencing at the moment. I said some harsh things to her, when really I didn't mean them. I have searched for answers for quite some time, but none of the notes made sense. I have encountered many medical conditions like increased heart rate, lack of concentration, and confusion whenever I'm around her. My dysphagia (the medical term for not being able to swallow) becomes more prominent as she talks to me. I know that dysphagia has two different types: oropharyngeal and esophageal. I think there is a third kind that comes when you are near someone you love, because the symptom appears whenever she is close by._

_I suppose this is my confession; however, I'm sure she won't return my fondness after our great debacle._

I placed the book randomly on the shelf, turning off the lights before sprinting out of the room toward Medic's room. I had to tell him… He needed to know that I returned his feelings!

I twisted through the hallways, bumping into a nearly naked Scout as he drunkenly stumbled toward his room. Ever since his twenty-first birthday last week, the young adult has spent every night drinking alcohol like a horse…

"AYE! Did ya he-hear about da cheapa beef prices at da store? I can't WAIT to buy some canned be-beans…" I smacked my hand against my forehead, telling the Scout to go to bed before the hallucinations that he would have when drunk could start kicking in. I impatiently watched him stumble down the hall, slamming face first into the Spy's door before entering inside of it. I could hear the Frenchman curse loudly, and a deafening crash echoed through the hall. I then saw the Spy guiding his teammate while in his pajamas, mumbling to himself angrily as he shoved the Scout into his own room.

Now that problem was taken care…

I continued down the hall, jogging as the Medic's door came into view. It was slowly closing, the doctor's arm visible as he held onto the door knob.

"Medic!" I called out, watching as his door came to a halt before it could close. His dark hair peeked out from the entrance, his head poking out entirely when he realized who was calling for him. I grinned brightly at his questioning face, watching as his mouth curved into a smile as well. Walking up to him, I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him close as I pressed my cheek against his own. His long arms wrapped around my waist, tugging me forward as our bodies pressed together.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear, listening as his breath hitched in his throat. Relief flooded through my body as my words escaped my lips… After four years of waiting, it felt great to let it out.

His arms tightened around my waist slightly. "Ja...As do I."

I pulled away just enough to press my forehead against his own, our eyes half-lidded as we stared at one another's lips with desire. Gingerly, I brushed my lips against his own, using my experience to help guide me through the kiss. Sparks flew between us as the slow pace we started from quickened out of want for the other.

"Getta room!" I could hear someone shout out from down the hall as I pushed the handsome man in front of me into his room, kicking the door shut with my foot before throwing myself onto him.

I poured all of my emotions into him, showing him how long I had waited for this moment.

In the back of my mind, I knew that we couldn't be together, for the Administrator would most likely put a stop to it as soon as she discovered our love.

But I didn't care how hard it would be for us.

Because nothing is harder than being apart.

* * *

**A.N.: To be honest, I don't like Medic x OC one-shots… As fun as it was to write this, I just can't find it in myself to appreciate it. I must apologize for the lack of humor as requested because almost every Medic one-shot that I have read was ridiculously full of crack, and I didn't want this to be "another one of those fics…" Thank you for reading, and please tell me how you think it was! I consider myself a newbie when it comes to writing romance, so it would make me very happy if you could leave me a review. :) Have a nice day!**


End file.
